escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La vida, el universo y todo lo demás
La vida, el universo y todo lo demás (1982, ISBN 0-345-39182-9) es el tercer libro de los cinco volúmenes de la serie de ciencia ficción Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy de Douglas Adams. El título se refiere al sentido de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás. Argumento Articulo original: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Varado en una Tierra prehistórica, el desafortunado Arthur Dent decide matar el tiempo volviéndose loco. Tan pronto como toma esta decisión, su viejo amigo, Ford Prefect reaparece y lo empuja a través de un eddy en el Espacio-Tiempo (astutamente disfrazado como un anacrónico sofá) hacia el Lord's Cricket Ground dos días antes de que los Vogons demolieran la Tierra. En cuanto llegan, Una nave aterriza en el campo de cricket y un escuadrón de robots camuflados The Ashes mientras hacen destrozos dan rienda suelta a lo que parece ser una obscena parodia de un juego de cricket. Slartibartfast, galardonado diseñador de planetas retirado de Magrathea, llega demasiado tarde para detener la violencia, pero pide la ayuda de Ford y Arthur para ayudarle. A bordo de su nave, Slartibartfast explica la historia de Krikkit. Hace mucho tiempo, los Krikkit fueron un pintoresco y pacífico pueblo. Su planeta y estrella habian sido rodeados por una inmensa nube de polvo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Nunca habían considerado la posibilidad de vida fuera de su hogar, debido a que la nube bloqueaba cualquier fuente de luz. cuando una nave espacial atravezó la nube y se estrelló en Krikkit, los Krikkiters usaron Ingeniería inversa para construir sus propias naves y una vez que vieron el resto de universo, quedaron tan traumatizados que decidieron que su único posible curso de acciones era destruir este extraño Universo. así que lanzaron una flota de naves de guerra y robots para exterminar todas las demás especies, pero fueron derrotados tras una larga y sangrienta guerra. El pueblo de Krikkit fue sentenciado por el juez galáctico Pag a ser sellado dentro de un sobre de tiempo retardado hasta que el resto del universo muriera naturalmente. El deporte del cricket Británico, por tanto, se crea como resultado de una vaga memoria inconsciente colectiva inter-especie; especies familiarizadas con las guerras Krikkit se aterran y disgustan del modo en que los humanos han convertido ese recuerdo en un deporte, aunque Slartibartfast confiesa haberse encariñado un poco con el juego. De algún modo una solitaria nave de guerra Krikkit ha escapado del sobre y está buscando tres stumps y dos bails que formarán la Wikkit Gate; Esta es la llave que abrirá la envoltura y liberará a los Krikkits para completar su misión genocida. Durnate la presecución de la nave Krikkit, Arthur es de algun modo desviado a una cueva oscura donde una enojada criatura lo confronta. Esta criatura, que se llama a si misma Agrajag, afirma haber sido asesinado por Arthur cientos de veces en diferentes reencarnaciones, comenzando por una mosca a la que Arthur golpeó con el florero de petunias repentinamente creado muy por encima de la superficie de Magrathea. Debido a la masiva cantidad de rencarnaciones y subsecuentes muertes a manos de exactamente la misma persona, Agrajag comenzó a desarrollar una memoria de esos eventos, casi del mismo modo en que una persona con amnesia de corto plazo es capaz de memorizar algo mediante la repetición. La última encarnación de Agrajag es la de un horrible monstruo-murciélago, un cuerpo en el que él imploró reencarnar con el explícito propósito de destruir a Arthur Dent. Conforme Agrajag describe sus múltiples muertes bajo la mano de Arthur, él brevemente menciona un intento de asesinato sobre Arthur, en un lugar llamado Stavromula Beta. Arthur argumenta nunca haber estado en Stavromula Beta y Agrajag comprende entonces que Arthur ha sido traido a la catedral demasiado pronto (en su linea de tiempo); con lo que Arthur no puede ser muerto hasta que haya ido a Stavromula Beta. De cualquier modo el mostruo intenta matar a Arthur y durante este intento vuelve a sufrir otra muerte accidental a manos de Arthur. Volando, tratando de escapar de la cueva en derrumbe, Arthur descubre la destreza de volar: siendo capaz de tirarte al piso y fallar. Su entusiasmo volando continua hasta que es derribado de un golpe en la espalda. Tras reunirse nuevamente a Ford y a Slartibartfast se dan cuenta que contra lo que golpeó es la ubicación del "Silver Bail", una de las partes de la llave, que es subsecuentemente robada por los robots poco después de que Arthur entrara. El grupo falla completamente en su intento por detener a los guerreros Krikkit de reconstruir la llave y abrir la envoltura. Sin embargo, los demás Krikkits parecen haber perdido su sed de sangre a través de los siglos. Como sucede, la nuve de polvo resulta ser los restos pulverizados de Hactar, una supercomputadora construida por la Silastic Armorfiends. A Hactar le fue encargada la tarea de crear un arma de destrucción masiva que pudiera hacer que cada sol (estrella) del universo se convirtiera en supernova simultáneamente. Confundida, Hactar hizo lo que se le encargó aunque diseñando una pequeña falla en el dispositivo, con la esperanza de que al fallar el arma en destruir todo lo existente, Los Armorfiends pudieran ver lo tonto de su proceder y retornaran a una vida en paz. En cambio, disgregaron a Hactar en moléculas antes de encontrar completamente nuevos modos de eliminarse entre ellos. La construcción de Hactar fue tal que cada molécula retuvo un poco de su "conciencia", y pese a todo pudo seguir operando aún en su desintegrado estado. Tan pronto como los Armorfiends murieron y dieron paso a los pacíficos Krikkits, Hactar resolvió completar su propósito original. Durante siglos de influencia sutíl, guió el desarrollo psicológico de los moradores de Krikkit previo a la fabricación de la maqueta de una nave que inspirara su xenofóbia. La envoltura de letargo de tiempo contribuyó a bloquear la influencia de Hactar y permitió a los Krikkiters regresar a su comportamiento pacífico. Con el universo aparentemente a salvo, Ford, Arthur y Slartibartfast regresan The Ashes (los cuales han sido, el pilar fundamental de la Naturaleza y la Espiritualidad, parte de la Wikkit Gate). En ese momento Arthur no puede resistir su única oportunidad de anotar una bola en el Lord's; encuentra una bola roja en su bolsa y un batedor se coloca complacientemente frente a un wicket. En cuanto empieza a lanzar, el tiempo se alenta y es cuando se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Primero, Hactar ha colocado su dispositivo del juicio final en la bolsa de viaje de Arthur mientras conversaban sobre fabricar una nueva bola de cricket similar a una que estaba previamente en posesión de Arthur dentro de una bolsa de conejo que había perdido. Segundo, el bateador es de hecho un robot Krikkit y si se las ingeniaba para golpear la bola, ésta detonaría la bomba y destruiría el universo. Conforme se prepara a lanzar la bola, Arthur se encuentra completamente distraido por esta revelación, olvida golpear el terreno y se va fuera, desactivando el arma y enviandola inofensivamente a lo lejos, mientras Arthur se las arregla para destruir al robot. Al final Arthur va a vivir al planeta Krikkit donde mejora sus habilidades voladorasy aprende el Idioma ave. Origenes La creación de Krikkit originalmente proviene del Doctor Who y los Krikkitmen, una versión cinematográfica de las series del Doctor Who. El intento no llego muy lejos y finalmente fue desechado. Elementos del Doctor Who y los Krikkitmen fueron introducidos en Life, the Universe and Everything. De acuerdo a Nick Webb, el escritor de la biografía oficial de Adams's official biography, he claimed that, "Douglas's view of the Krikkitmen would be similar to his view of people who resolutely decline to learn what science can tell us about the universe we inhabit."Webb, p. 15 Censura Este libro es el único en la saga en haber sido cesurado en su edición para U.S.. Una extensa pero aún incompleta lista de las variaciones entre las dos versiones puede ser encontrada en an archived web page. Por ejemplo, la palabra "asshole" es reemplazada por la palabra "kneebiter" y "shit" por "swut". Posiblemente el más famosos ejemplo de censura se encuentre en el Capítulo 21, el cuál en la edición para U.K. menciona que un Rory fue un premio al Mas Grácil Uso de la Palabra Fuck en un Escenario Serio. En la edición para U.S., esto fue cambiado a "Belgium" y el texto de la serie original radiofónica que describe "Belgium" como la palabra más ofensiva en la galaxia, es reutilizada. Adaptaciones de Audiolibros Existen tres audiolibros grabados de la novela. El primero es una versión abreviada grabada en 1984 por Stephen Moore, mejor conocido por doblar la voz de Marvin the Paranoid Android en la serie radiofónica, Adaptaciones LP (LP de Acetato) y de Televisión. En 1990, el propio Adams grabó una edición completa, posteriormente re-lanzada por New Millennium Audio en U.S. y disponible por BBC Audiobooks en U.K. En 2006, el actor Martin Freeman, quien interpretó a Arthur Dent en la cinta del 2005, grabó una nueva edición completa del audiolibro. Como nota adicional, Stephen Moore usó la edición censurada para U.S. mientras que Adams y Freeman usaron el texto original para sus grabaciones. Referencias La vida, el universo y todo lo demás Categoría:1982 novels Categoría:English-language novels Categoría:Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Categoría:Science fiction novels Categoría:Novels by Douglas Adams de:Das Leben, das Universum und der ganze Rest fr:La Vie, l'Univers et le Reste he:החיים, היקום וכל השאר it:La vita, l'universo e tutto quanto nl:Het Leven, het Heelal en de Rest pt:Life, the Universe and Everything ru:Жизнь, вселенная и все остальное sv:Livet, universum och allting